Generally, most multi-party shipping and logistics processes are handled manually, or via rudimentary computer systems that lack the sophistication necessary to identify problems or patterns, analyze better alternatives, and react on-the-fly to changing conditions. Therefore, there exists a long-felt but unresolved need for systems, methods, and apparatuses for analyzing limitless numbers of variables in real-time and enhancing and changing processes within the complicated multi-party shipping and logistics industries.